


25 DECEMBER 2019-JELLER

by lila_luscious1



Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Christmas Day 2019, F/M, Family, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Christmas at the Wellers-family and friends, except for the out of-towners (Zapata and Reade,Rich and Boston)
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jane Doe Weller/Kurt Weller, Roman Briggs/Patterson, Sarah Weller/Geoff Riordan
Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	25 DECEMBER 2019-JELLER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [ConfusedFandomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedFandomWriter/gifts), [bibliophile19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile19/gifts), [FeministWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministWitch/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts).



As a concession to the spirit of the holidays, the Wellers put on a feast of 'turkey' turkey, ham, three bean salad, brown rice, and assorted  
pies and cake. Patterson, Roman, Stuart, Brianna, Sarah and her 'plus one', and Sawyer are there. Allie Knight dropped off Bethany the  
night previous. The space beneath the Weller's 7 foot blinking, ornament and tinsel-adorned natural pine is piled high with wrapped gifts  
(aside from those Sawyer and Bethany have gotten hold of).

After Baby Romen awakens, his namesake Uncle takes charge of him, once Jane feeds and diapers him, a beer close at hand.

Reade and Zapata phone a few hours into the festivities, conveying their holiday wishes from upstate New York (from Reade's parents home).

Not long after, Rich and Boston, who are spending the holidays in the Swiss Alps, phone in their holiday greetings. Both couples have holiday  
gifts delivered for their CIRG (Critical Incident Response Group) family.

Sawyer announces loudly the he wants "SIBLING!": Jane, Kurt, and the rest tease Sarah and her new beau, Geoff, relentlessly about this.

The Weller's second official Christmas together is a rousing success.


End file.
